Cielo para idiotas
by Kiddasama
Summary: Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas Aunque lo saben de sobra Deciden separarse por complacer a la sociedad. Pero ¿que pasa cuando el destino se encarga de reunirlos nuevamente? Y ahora, no solo esta el hecho de que se aman,sino también, que sus hijos desean que estén juntos... Una pregunta desata toda una lucha para volver a retomar el pasado. - Harry, ¿serias mi otro papi?


Cielo para idiotas

Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas…

Aunque lo saben de sobra

Deciden separarse, por complacer a la sociedad.

Pero qué pasa cuando el destino se encarga de reunirlos nuevamente

Y ahora no es solo el hecho de que se aman, sino que sus pequeños retoños también desean que estén juntos.

Una sola pregunta desatara toda una lucha por volver a retomar el pasado

- ¿Harry, serias mi otro papi?

[Seleccionar fecha]

Las lagrimas del fénix

Kronigirl

Cielo para idiotas ~ Drarry.

[Jueves]

El día no podía ser más frío, mientras caminaba de la mano de aquella mujer con la que se había casado por miedo a ser tildado de traidor, mal amigo, poco hombre y mentiroso. Y tampoco estaba listo para que se supiera su secreto.

Daban un paseo por el callejón diagon, los dos envueltos en mundos separados, ella pensando por enésima vez, hacia donde se había ido ese hombre encantador que conoció en el pasado y con él su hermosa sonrisa. Y el rememorando su primera vez en ese mágico lugar a los once años; no eran más que una pareja de apariencia.

Pasaron frente a la tienda de Madam Malkim y era costumbre de Harry cada vez que visitaba el pasarse por el Callejón Diagon y revisar la nueva selección de túnicas, una vil mentira, los dos sabía que visitaba ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. Pero nunca era así y manteniendo la mentira para alargar su tiempo de espera, pedía que le mostraran la colección de temporada, pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

Entro al lugar con paso elegante tras despedirse de su esposa en la puerta, miro detenidamente la tienda y su corazón se encogió al ver a una de las dependientas tomar las medidas a un niño de unos 11 años para hacerle una túnica; los recuerdos no dejaban de perseguirlo. Como no, si siempre lo había querido.

Pero eso no era sabido por nadie, ni siquiera por sus tan fieles amigos, era su secreto mejor guardado. Fue a sentarse tranquilamente en uno de los sillones del área de los probadores y siguió viendo a aquel niño que lo remontaba a su pasado.

Luego de tres horas y numerosos cambios de túnicas, eligió algunas para arreglar y que fuesen mandadas al número 12 de Grimmauld place. A pesar de tener la mansión Potter le gustaba más aquel viejo edificio, Ginny discutía con el constantemente acerca de la decoración, pero a él no le importaba, quería dejar todo tal cual estaba, total, casi no estaba allí por el trabajo de Auror. Entendía a Ginny, ella también vivía allí, pero no quería remodelar nada, todo se quedaría tal y como cuando Sirius se fue. Era lo único que le quedaba de su padrino y no quería perderlo.

Salió distraído de la tienda con los pensamientos en aire, hasta que choco con alguien, sin mirar aun a quien había atropellado se disculpó.

- Perdón, andaba algo distraído.

- Como siempre, Potter, ¿alguna vez bajaras de la luna?

Alzo la vista y allí estaba Malfoy mirándolo con odio, el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado.

- Ya me disculpe Malfoy.

- !Papiiii¡- se escuchó no muy lejos.

Draco volteo y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su pequeño huracán rubio corriendo hacia él, se agacho y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

- ¡Papi! - dijo con emoción el infante lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Hola mi pequeño ¿Como estas?- se incorporó para cargar mejor al niño.

Harry no entendía que hacia aun allí parado, pero no podía dejar de admirar la escena, se veían tan perfectos juntos y esa sonrisa, oh, esa sonrisa quedaba maravillosa en su rostro.

- Papi, ¿Quién es él? -señalando a Harry e ignorando la pregunta inicial de su padre.

- Es Potter -dijo Draco sin prestarle mucha atención, concentrado en acariciar los sedosos cabellos de su hijo.

- Oh, pero papi, ¿no me dijiste que su nombre era Harry?

El cerebro del pelinegro se detuvo por un micro-segundo, ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

- Harry - se obligo a decir Draco - este es mi hijo Scopius Malfoy

- Hola Scorpius un placer conocerte ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 5 Años - dijo abriendo su manita haciendo el número cinco con sus dedos.

- Esa edad también tiene mi hijo - dijo al aire.

- ¿Como se llama tu hijo?

- "_Ahora van a entablar una conversaron en plena vía pública, y yo aquí parado como un imbécil_" - pensó el rubio.

- Albus Potter. - le sonrió al niño.

- Irá a ho-ho ¿Como se dice papi?

- Hogwarts. -dijo el hurón algo fastidiado.

- Si - exclamo el niño - ¿Irá?

- Si irá.

- ¿Harry quieres jugar conmigo?

- Scorpius, ¿que son esas confianzas? Potter ya se tiene que ir con la com... Con su esposa, hasta la vista Potter.

Se giró rápidamente dejando parado en medio del callejón a un Harry encantado y a la vez confundido, que no aparto su vista de ellos mientras estuvieron en su campo de visión y mucho menos del pequeño Scorpius sonriéndole y diciéndole adiós efusivamente con la mano.

Un rato después mientras buscaba por las tiendas cercanas a Ginny, no podía evitar pensar que, Malfoy no era el mismo, puede que con el si siguiera siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero bastaba verlo con su hijo, ese hombre se derretía por su primogénito, debía confesar que a raíz de la crianza del rubio pensó que sería igual con su hijo, le daba gusto que no fuese así.

Encontró a su esposa sentada en la mesa de una de las cafeterías con la cara llena de horror y al mirarlo llegar su cara empeoro.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que hacías hablando con el hijo de ese asqueroso mortìfago? – dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras este ocupaba una silla.

- Malfoy no fue, ni es mortìfago y tú lo sabes muy bien, y cuida tu lenguaje que no estamos en Grimmauld Place. - se paró de su lugar - ¿Terminaste tus compras? - ella asintió de mala gana. - Vámonos.

Al llegar al edificio Ginny siguió acusándolo.

- ¿Aun te gusta no es así?

- ¿Gustarme? ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, bien se que te gusta ese ¡maldito hurón del demonio! - termino gritándole a la cara.

- Si es así... ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? - pregunto tranquilamente.

- Pensé que te podría hacer cambiar de opinión, es decir, que tiene ese arrastrado que no tenga yo, yo te puedo dar más si me dejas, ¿no vale de nada que incluso te di un hijo?, eso es algo que él jamás podrá.

- Ese no es el punto Ginny, sabes bien que esto va camino al desastre, tenemos que terminar.

- ¡No! Yo te amo Harry, solo yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas. - sus ojos se estaban nublando.

- Ginny...Quiero que entiendas, así jamás podremos ser felices, dime ¿eres feliz? Cuando seas capaz de responderme eso con total sinceridad entonces hablaremos. - se giró para subir a su habitación a descansar.

~o~o~o~o~

[Domingo]

Unos días después en la madriguera el ambiente seguía igual de tenso que unos meses atrás, Ron no le hablaba mucho y Hermione seguía igual que siempre, ella entendía por lo que pasaba, el problema era que Ron no lo comprendía.

- ¿Se divorciaran? - pregunto Molly cuando ya estuvieron todos en la mesa para la comida.

- ¡Mama! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? claro que no, esto es solo una crisis de pareja, la vamos a superar ¿verdad Harry? -pregunto la pelirroja poniendo su mano sobre la de él, pero Harry no contesto y siguió mirando fijamente su plato.

- ¿Como esta Albus? - pregunto Hermione para saltar el tema.

- Esta bien, en casa de Andrómeda con Teddy, me rogó que lo dejara ir a jugar con el niño, dijo que tenía una misión importante y que el Auror Lupin y el Auror Potter debían resolverlo. - termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es un niño muy inteligente.- intervino Athur saliendo de la chimenea.

- Hola querido.- se paro Molly para recibirlo.- ¿Quien es el pequeño inteligente?

- El hijo de Malfoy, hola Harry es un gusto verte siempre.

- Hola Arthur.- se paro para estrechar la mano del hombre pero este lo jalo para darle un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Aun después de tanto tiempo sigues con lo mismo Harry? En un rato más necesito hablar contigo. - le susurro.

- Si señor.

- Dejen el cuchicheo y vengan a la mesa.- dijo la señora Weasley devuelta en su lugar.

Después de terminar la comida ya más animados, pues Arthur comenzó a hablar con fascinación sobre un aparato muggle que recibía mensajes más rápido que enviarlos con una lechuza, que también se podía hablar con los demás sin necesidad de hechizos y lomás maravilloso, según Arthur, era que cabía en la palma de la mano.

- Se llama teléfono celular, Arthur.- dijo Hermione mientras hacía levitar los platos hasta la cocina.

-Harry, acompáñame al jardín.

- Si señor. - caminando tras él.

- Harry ¿Has visto a Malfoy en los últimos días?

- Si señor en el callejón diagon ¿por qué?

- ¿Viste a su hijo?

- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es solo que estoy sorprendido, ayer en la mañana...

~o~o~o~o~

Iba a dejar unos papeles en mi oficina pero primero debía pasar por la oficina de un amigo, para comprobar algo acerca de unos objetos muggle que encontraron cerca de un rio, al parecer el caso era del departamento de Aurores pero esos objetos aparecieron allí, la cuestión es que, cuando me subo al ascensor, lo veo allí con el niño en brazos…

- Buenos días, Malfoy.

- Buenos días señor, Weasley.

Y no volvimos a hablar, de repente el niño se me queda mirando y me pregunta:

-¿Conoces a Harry? - me quede mirando fijamente al niño.

- Si - fue lo único que me dejo responder.

- Ah papi, es verdad el señor lo conoce - me volvió a mirar.- ¿Y donde vive? ¿Papi podemos ir a visitarlo? ¿Puedo jugar con el hijo de Harry?

- Scorpius, te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes hacer tantas preguntas a la vez, discúlpelo señor Weasley es un niño muy curioso, y desde que vio a Harry no se ha callado con el tema.

- No hay problema, ¿Scorpius verdad? - el niño asintió enérgicamente.- Si quieren pueden visitar a Harry el domingo en mi casa ¿Te gustaría ir?

- ¡Sí!, Harry me agrada, papi vamos por favor. - miro a su padre con ojos de perro a punto de degollar "_Sera un futuro Slytherin manipulador_"

- Me lo pensare, pero no prometo nada. - departamento de pociones del ministerio- anuncio la voz femenina del ascensor. - Aquí me bajo, Pase buen día señor Weasley. - bajando finalmente.

~o~o~o~o~

- ¿Y vendrán?

- No sé, pero el niño se veía bastante feliz cuando le dije que si te conocía, esperemos a ver si vienen. - y caminaron a la casa.

Mientras los demás se reían de los chistes de Fred y George, Harry se estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la puerta al menor ruido, cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche y él había dejado escapar sus últimos vestigios de esperanza la puerta fue tocada desde fuera muy sutilmente y todo mundo se silencio.

- Tardaron bastante, pensé que no vendrían.- dijo Arthur, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. - Hola Malfoy. - Harry se sintió morir. - Hola Scorpius, pasen estamos en la sala.

- Disculpe la tardanza.

- No es como si alguien se muriese por verte Malfoy.- dijo Harry desde el sillón con una pequeña sonrisa que solo captó el aludido.

- Me alegra saber eso, Potter. - entrando y quedándose frió al ver las miradas de Ginny y Ron; eran de ira.

- Buenas noches, no es mi intención molestarlos, pero el señor Weasley nos invito.

- No eres molestia querido, ven siéntate aquí - dijo Molly indicándole un sofá. - ¿Y quién es este adorable jovencito?

- Soy Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy - se presento el niño, mientras miraba curioso a su alrededor.

- Malfoy, pensé que nunca te vería pisando mi casa - le dijo Fred burlándose.

- Muchas cosas cambian.

- Papi ¿Puedo jugar con Harry? - le dijo tomándole la cara y fijando sus ojos en los de su padre.

- Claro, vamos al jardín ¿Puedo llevarlo a dar una vuelta en escoba?-dice Harry dirigiéndose a Draco.

- Claro, no veo por qué no, después de todo por verte fue que me hizo la vida de cuadritos durante todo el día. - revolviendo los rubios cabellos de su hijo.- Ve con Harry.

- Harry, recuerda que tenemos que ir a buscar nuestro hijo a casa de Andrómeda y ya se está haciendo tarde - intervino Ginny haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hijo".

- Lo haremos después de que yo lleve a este pequeño a dar un paseo conmigo - le extendió la mano a Scorpius - ¿Quieres saber un secreto?  
- Si - Se entusiasmó el infante.

- Te lo digo afuera, si tu padre me escucha no creo salir vivo de aquí, vamos - jalo al niño para cargarlo y acto seguido apretarlo en un abrazo al que el niño respondió de la misma manera.

- Cuidado lo que le vayas a decir a mi hijo Potter - su voz era algo amenazante pero por dentro, al ver la escena su corazón tembló.-se giro para hablar con Molly.

- Ahora que el niño no está aquí, ¿podrías decirme que haces en mi casa Malfoy? - pregunto Ginny con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Como ya dije, tu padre me invito Weasley, y como Scorpius estaba que no se callaba con el tema decidí traerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro que fue por el niño? ¿No será que quieres venir a hacerle ojitos a Harry para que regresen?

- ¿Regresar? No sé de qué me hablas Weasley.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Malfoy. -se paró de golpe.-Mamá ¿cómo puedes permitir a este tipo en tu casa?

- Hija, para ser sinceros, no estoy de parte de nadie, pero, Harry sonreía más cuando estaba con Malfoy.

- ¡ ¿Qué?!- el dragón no pudo articular palabra por que se atoro con su propia saliva.

- No intentes negarlo Malfoy tenemos pruebas del verano que paso en la cabaña de tu padre y créeme que no te gustarían escucharlas.- dijeron Fred y George a la vez.- A nosotros tampoco la verdad.

- No me digan que son voyeristas - dijo el rubio con burla en la voz.

- Nada de eso Malfoy, no nos hagas hablar por favor.

-! Mírense! - dijo Ron furioso. - Al parecer están todos de acuerdo con el hurón de mierda, mama...pensé que siempre querrías el bien de tu familia.- abandono la sala encaminándose a la segunda planta.

- Ron no entiende...

- ¿Que hay que entender mama? ¿Que esté me quiere bajar a mi marido?

- ! Óyeme muy bien Weasley! - explotó Draco.- Yo vine aquí por una invitación de tu padre, no para ser insultado por ti ni por nadie ¿me oyes? si no quieres soportar mi presencia, bien te puedes ir por donde se fue tu hermano, porque aquí me voy a quedar hasta que llegue Harry.

Ginny los miro furibunda a todos, pero al posar la vista en su madre la cual la miraba de igual manera, entendió y agachando la cabeza subió despacio por las escaleras.

- Discúlpenme por eso, no era mi intención hablarle de esa manera a su hija, pero me saco de mis casillas, cuando llegue Harry me iré a casa con Scorpius.

- No te preocupes Draco, ella no es una santa y lo sabe, le debe muchas explicaciones a todos.

~o~o~o~o~

Al regreso de Harry con el pequeño todos se le quedaron pasmados mirándolos, pues lo dos habían regresado con unas sonrisas enormes, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto, como si en vez de volar en escoba les hubiera pasado un mini-tornado por la cabeza.

- ¡Papi! - grito Scorpius dirigiéndose al regazo de su padre. - Tienes que venir a volar conmigo y Harry, papi es lo mejor del mundo. - se mando corriendo hacia Harry nuevamente con los brazos abiertos. - ¡Harry! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

- Cuando quieras Scorp. - dijo cargándolo y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

- Scorpius, ya tenemos que irnos. - dijo Draco con cierto pesar.

- Pero papi, yo quiero jugar con Harry.

- Ya se está haciendo tarde.

- Draco, quédate un rato más.- dijo Molly.

- Yo te acompaño a casa más tarde.- se ofreció Harry.

- No necesito dama de compañía, Gracias. - se rió.

- Pero si un lobo, a ver si te come. - dijo George desde la cocina.

- George, cállate esa boca por un rato ¿quieres? - dijo Harry fingiendo estar mosqueado.

George solo soltó una carcajada y volvió para sentarse junto a su hermano.

- Harry ¿Serias mi otro papi? - le susurro Scorpius. El aludido se quedo pasmado, y no supo que contestarle al niño, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

- Scorpius eso no se puede, tú tienes a tu papi y a tu mami son ellos quienes deben cuidarte.

- Mi mami ya no vive con nosotros, se fue a vivir con tío Theo.- volvió a susurrar.

- Yo tengo a mi familia Scorpius, pero te prometo que puedes venir a jugar conmigo y Al cada vez que quieras.

- Te quiero Harry.- lo abrazo esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores.

Ya siendo las 8 de la noche y luego de cenar Draco se preparaba para salir con su hijo en brazos.

- Fue un placer haber compartido con todos ustedes, lo digo sinceramente, espero volver a verlos. - sonrió. - Despídete Scorpius. .- el niño tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del mayor. -Adiós...

-¿Que pasa Scorpius? - se acerco Harry a él.

- Tengo sueño.- Miro al pelinegro -Te quiero Harry, quiero volver a volar contigo.

- Claro Scorp.

~o~o~o~o~

[Lunes]

Una nueva mañana en Grimmauld place, Harry despertó con una sonrisa, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de regaños cariñosos de una voz siseante, que le susurraba una y otra vez que no lo había olvidado, que lo quería ahora más que nunca aunque estuvieran separados. Miro a su alrededor Ginny no estaba por ningún lado, se estiro y miro el reloj al lado de la cama, eran las 7:00 estaba a tiempo aun, camino al baño y se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Al salir con la toalla a media cintura, se encontró a Albus usando su cama como un trampolín.

- Hola papa. - siguió saltando.

- Hola Al, baja de ahí, te puedes hacer daño. - lo levito al suelo. - ¿Y tu madre?

- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y salió antes de que te despertaras.

- Bueno, seguro de ahí se va a trabajar, tu ve alistándote que te llevare al colegio.

- Si, papa. -salió de la habitación en dirección a su baño.

De camino al colegio, Harry le daba una vez más gracias a Merlín, que el colegio de Al estuviera cerca del ministerio; era un colegio donde asistían hijos de magos en el Londres muggle.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, Harry miraba a su hijo con ojos soñadores, se sentía maravilloso darle todo aquello que él no disfruto, verlo sonreír era su mayor regalo, por encima de cualquier cosa. Tras hacerle todos los mimos que se le ocurrieron en la puerta del colegio; desde cosquillas hasta pucheros de lo más infantiles por su parte, se dirigió al ministerio.

Al llegar saludo a sus compañeros en el ascensor y se fue tranquilamente a su oficina. Miro la placa en la puerta, la cual rezaba "Auror Potter". Amaba esa placa.

Un rato después, mientras admiraba una foto de su hijo montando en escoba, llamaron a la puerta, dejo la foto en su lugar y se acomodo en la silla.

- Pase.

- Buen día, Potter. - lo saludo Malfoy.

- Buen día, Malfoy. - lo invito a sentarse.

- El jefe de Aurores me llamo y me dijo que te diera esto. - le alargo un vial.

- Oh, es para el interrogatorio de ese ex-fugitivo. - cogió el abrigo, que estaba descansando en su silla, tomo el vial, y tras abrir la puerta para que Draco saliera y salió tras él.

Realmente no sabía para que tenía una oficina, si no pasaba mucho tiempo allí, todo el día, era un constante correr.

- Malfoy, nunca te había visto por aquí, siempre estas metido en tu emmm... laboratorio.- dijo Harry tentativamente, no sabía cómo llamar aquel lugar.

- El jefe de Aurores se tomo la molestia de ir a visitarme, y pedirme el favor, ya que todos los demás están ocupados y no podían traerte el dichoso vial.

- Muchas gracias por visitarnos ayer, espero que se repita. - dijo eso mientras aceleraba el paso. Draco lo miraba con fastidio en el rostro. - Pues yo espero que no.

~o~o~o~o~

Llegó a su casa exhausto, odiaba hacer interrogatorios, era la parte que mas odiaba de su trabajo, sabía que el veritaserum era bastante efectivo porque confiaba en quien lo preparaba, por algo lo habían contratado. Pero prefería perseguir chicos malos por las calles a costa de su vida. "_Que inteligente que nos saliste eh, Potter_"

Subió directo a su habitación, se quito el incomodo uniforme y se puso unos pantalones ligeros y una camisilla negra. Bajo para saludar a Ginny, la cual estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

- Hola Ginny. - le sonrió.

- Hola Harry...Tenemos que hablar. - se aparto del mesón.

- Tú dirás.

- Hace meses, cuando tuviste que irte por varias semanas por el trabajo a Italia, yo, me sentía muy sola, como comprenderás hacía mucho tiempo que no me tocabas y yo estaba tan triste y sola aquí. - hizo una pausa, respiro, y lo miro a la cara. - De repente apareció Seamus y me invito a beber unas copas, le dije a Andrómeda que me hiciera de canguro, fuimos a un bar del callejón diagon y una cosa llevo a la otra, y pues termine enredada con él.

- Ginny, entonces ¿Por qué no te quieres divorciar? ¿Pretendes tenerme a mí, para que pague tus cuentas y a Seamus para que te de sexo?

- No, no es eso.

- Eso es lo único que puedo ver ahí, y no es justo Ginny, si quieres después que nos divorciemos puedes venir a visitar al niño, en lo que averiguas tu vida, quédate con todo lo que te di, mañana mismo comenzamos los tramites del divorcio, y no protestes, esta vez no hay nada a tu favor, yo nunca te fui infiel por mas tentaciones que tuve y créeme que tuve muchas cada día.

- Pero Harry, nuestro hijo...

- El estará bien, ya te dije que puedes venir a visitarlo, que no se hable más, subiré a estar un rato con él, cuando la cena este lista me llamas.- y se fue sin más.

En ese momento se sintió liberado, hasta ese día se había sentido miserable, pensaba que Ginny vivía en un infierno al igual que él, pero no, estaba divirtiéndose con otro por ahí. Ahora, ¿qué haría?, no podía presentarse ante Malfoy y decir: ya podemos ser felices.

En vez de ir a la habitación de su hijo, se dirigió a la suya, debía consultar con la almohada aquello. ¿Qué le dirá a Al? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el niño? ¿Qué dirían los padres de Ginny? ¿Ron volvería a hablarle? Una vocecita surgió en su cabeza trayéndole un recuerdo "_Harry ¿Serias mi otro papi_?"

- Cuanto quisiera serlo Scorp. - y se durmió con la imagen de un desayuno en familia; el, Draco, Scorpius y Albus, todos alrededor de una mesa riendo.

Se despertó un rato después por el ruido persistente en su ventana. Era una lechuza negra como la noche, absolutamente hermosa, tanto como lo fue Hedwing, le abrió la ventana y esta voló hacia su cama y luego de dejarle le carta sobre la cama, Harry le dio una golosina. Pero la lechuza no se fue, al parecer esperaba que Harry respondiese a la carta. Abrió la carta con curiosidad.

Querido/Idiota Potter:

Te escribo la siguiente misiva, ya que mi hijo

Me ha hecho la vida imposible para que te escriba.

Está ansioso por verte y no ha pasado ni una semana

¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? ¿Lo hechizaste tal como a mí en el pasado?

Realmente no entiendo porque le fascinas tanto

Si solo eres un mestizo mal vestido.

Pero debo decir que con una sonrisa encantadora.

¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre?

Scorp quiere conocer a Albus.

Draco. L. Malfoy Black

Al terminar de leer la carta, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese Draco se parecía mucho al de la temporada que pasaron juntos antes de que todo el desastre ocurriera, aunque no se arrepentía gracias a eso existían Albus y Scorpius. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, tomando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma respiro despacio, miro fijamente el papel y comenzó a escribir.

Querido Dragón:

Es grato recibir una carta tuya.

Aunque sea por insistencia de tan angelical pequeño.

Que ya a tan corta edad demuestra a que casa ira cuando le toque ir a Hogwarts.

¿Yo? no recuerdo haberles hecho nada a ninguno de los dos.

Mas bien, los que me han hechizado a mi son ustedes.

Sería una mentira si te dijera que no estoy ansioso también.

Ese niño se parece mucho a ti, aunque más tierno y juguetón.

Me atrevo a decir que me gusta más que tu.

¿Mestizo mal vestido dices? pues hace unos años no pensabas eso.

Mi próximo día libre es el Jueves, ya te avisare donde nos encontraremos.

Harry J. Potter Evans.

Doblo la carta para meterla en un sobre con cuidado y luego de ponérsela en el pico al ave, le regalo una suave caricia y le abrió nuevamente la ventana. Se quedo mirando como el color negro del la lechuza se mezclaba con la noche. Fue a la habitación de su hijo, para informarle del próximo paseo, pero este ya estaba durmiendo, se acerco a su cama para arroparlo mejor y luego de dejar un beso en su frente se devolvió a su habitación.

~o~o~o~o~

[Martes]

A la mañana siguiente mientras le hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies a Albus con un pluma para que se despertara, recordó la carta.

- Albus.- llamo

- Jajajajaja Papi déjame dormir jajajajaja cinco minutos más ¡Ya! papi, para.

- Si no te despiertas, no te contare algo súper importante, que te gustara mucho.

El niño se incorporo con la mueca de la risa aun en la cara y riéndose levemente, miro a su padre esperando su palabra.

- El jueves en la tarde iremos a dar un paseo con un amigo mío y su hijo que quiere conocerte.

- ¿Y comeremos helado?

- Si Al, comeremos helado. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico?

- Siiiii. - se paro dando palmadas. - Vamos a ese sitio donde tienen a los peces en cosas de vidrio.

- ¿Al acuario?

- ¡Sí! - los ojos le brillaban.

- Esta decidido, iremos al acuario, ahora alístate. - saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny estaba abajo preparándole el desayuno a Albus cuando este bajo gritando algo sobre unos peces de colores y comenzó a correr por la cocina.

- Albus cálmate, toma tu desayuno que se te hará tarde. Avísale a tu padre.

De camino al colegio, Albus no dejaba de canturrear: Iremos al acuario, iremos al acuario.

El día en el ministerio fue menos pesado que el anterior, no hubo emergencia alguna en todo el día, por lo que pudo tomarse unas horas libres para ir a hablar con Hermione acerca del papeleo del divorcio. Cuando estuvo frente al edificio del Bufete de abogados donde trabajaba Hermione, entro con paso decidido, no podía dar marcha atrás, su felicidad dependía de aquello, con o sin Draco.

Toco suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, un suave click en la puerta le indico que tenía permitido pasar.

- Buena tarde Mione.

- Harry, que sorpresa verte por aquí, pasa y siéntate. - señalando un sillón negro frente a su escritorio. - ¿No deberías estar en el ministerio?

- Si, debería, pero hoy no hay mucho movimiento y esto no puede pasar de hoy.

- ¿Que paso, Harry?- dijo algo preocupada.

- Hoy no vengo como amigo, sino como cliente, quiero poner el divorcio.

La charla fue tranquila, Hermione no se sorprendió por la decisión de su amigo, dados los acontecimientos en la Madriguera el domingo pasado. Con calma le explico al Harry el papeleo necesario y le dijo que si Ginny colaboraba el proceso sería más rápido a más tardar en unos meses seria oficialmente soltero. Lo único que preocupada a la bruja era Albus y Harry la tranquilizo diciéndole que vería como resolver la situación, pero que no le daría la custodia a Ginny.

- Serás libre, para correr a los brazos de Draco. - había dicho su amiga guiñándole un ojo, esto hizo que el Gry se sonrojara levemente. De eso no estaba seguro, pero albergaba una pequeña esperanza.

Volvió al departamento de Aurores dispuesto a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa, pero al entrar a su oficina se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy cómodamente sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones contemplando la foto de Albus.

- Un Malfoy ha roto una regla de oro ¿Que viene después? ¿Te pondrás ropa muggle?- comentó Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Se podría decir que del apellido Malfoy y sus costumbres he perdido algunas, pero eso de ponerme ropa muggle, ni en tus sueños Potter.

- ¿Tú crees Malfoy?

- Si lo creo, Potter.

- "Ya veremos eso".- pensó. -¿Qué haces en mi oficina Dragón? - el nombrado se estremeció visiblemente.

- Vine a aclarar el asunto del jueves.

- No es un asunto, es un paseo. Iremos al acuario.

- ¿Que es un acuario? - se quedo pensativo. - Ah no, Potter, no, no iré al mundo muggle.

- Me alegra no tener que explicar donde está. Y si, iras, se supone que es un paseo "_familiar_". - pensó brevemente.- No puedes decepcionar a tu hijo.

- Esta bien, pero solo por Scorpius, estoy seguro que le parecerá tan horrendo que no querrá volver a saber de ti.

- Lamentablemente mi querido Dragón, no hay un niño que no se maraville en un acuario y poco importa si es mago o muggle, así que, nos veremos el jueves a las 2 de la tarde en el callejón diagon frente a la tienda de Madam Malkim.

- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

- ¿Cómo? - Haciéndose el inocente.

- Eres insufrible Potter. - y pasando a su lado como un rayo, salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo. Harry se quedo sonriendo, al menos tuvo algo de diversión ese día.

~o~o~o~o~

[Jueves]

¡Diablos! Llegaría tarde, no es que no fuera raro en el, pero después de tanto tiempo de no tener un cita con el Rubio, seguro estaría cabreado. Pero bueno, no fue completamente su culpa, su hijo no era precisamente un ejemplo de la puntualidad. El dicho "De tal palo tal astilla" le caía como anillo al dedo en esos instantes.

Tuvo que utilizar la maldita aparición para llegar más rápido, cosa que odiaba infinitamente, pero si no había de otra, sus pelotas estaban en riesgo, no era bueno hacer enojar al oxigenado. Y hablando del rey de roma, lo diviso sentado en una pequeña banca hablando con el ceño fruncido hacia su hijo.

-¡Dragón! Ya estamos aquí.- dijo buscando el aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones. – Perdón, es que Al me detuvo en una tienda para comprar algo.

- Llegas 15 minutos tarde San Potter, ¿pero que más se puede esperar de ti? Si eres el padre de la tardanza.

- Ya me disculpe Malfoy….- iba a seguir aquella línea de palabras pero una voz transformo su disgusto.

-¡Harry¡ - grito Scorpius emocionado, quien aun estaba sentado en la banca.

- Hola Scorp. Mira te presento a mi hijo Albus Severus Potter. –dijo con una gran sonrisa, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

- Hola. –dijo el niño tímidamente hacia el pequeño rubio.

- Hola. – respondió bobamente Scorpius con un sonrojo en su cara. – Papi – llamo.

- ¿si? – olvidando su enojo.

- ¿Verdad que Albus es muy lindo?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de Al.

- Si, me recuerda a alguien…- mirando pausadamente al ojiverde.

Harry fingió no escucharlo, ya tendrían su tiempo a solas para hablar, iban a partir cuando todos fueron frenados por una pregunta.

-Draco…. ¿Porque no llevas ropa Muggle?

- …..Mira Potter, te deje bien claro el otro día que no me pondría ropa Muggle jamás, está bien que he perdido costumbres de los Malfoy pero jamás de las jamases me veras con ropa tan fea y falta de gusto.

-Pues no podremos ir al acuario…

-¿No iremos? – preguntaron los niños al mismo tiempo algo tristes

-Papi ¿Por qué no iremos? – le pregunto Scorpius, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojitos.

30 minutos después se encontraban todos en el mundo Muggle en una tienda por los alrededores del acuario comprando ropa para Draco. El cual aunque al principio tenía la expresión enfada al ver los ojos brillantes de su hijo curioseando cada rincón del lugar, mitigo un poco su mal humor.

-¡Papi! Me gusta cómo te ves. – aplaudía un animado Scorpius al ver salir a su padre de los vestidores con un pantalón jean gris un una camisa de mangas cortas a cuadros grises, negros y blancos, unos tenis blancos y lentes de sol adornando su cabeza.

- ¿Falta de gusto eh? – decía Harry en tono burlón sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la tienda. Mientras los niños jugaban a sus pies.

- Cállate Potter, nadie te ha pedido opinión.

Después de salir de allí, con un rubio "aparentemente" enojado, se encaminaron a pagar las entradas al acuario, la cajera que los atendió se quedo durante unos segundos mirándolos a todos, es que ese era un cuadro demasiado adorable, dos hombres apuestos con dos adorables niños, pero todo el encanto se rompió cuando el rubio hablo enojado hacia la chica.

-Deja de comerte a Harry con la mirada Muggle ordinaria….

-Malfoy, no seas tan mal educado….señorita discúlpelo, podría darnos dos entradas para adultos y dos para niños por favor.

- oh, claro señor, que disfruten. – respondió pasándole las entradas.

Nada más entrar, Scorpius se quedo perplejo, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo es que los peces se quedan en su lugar?

Harry cargo al niño, para que tocase el cristal.

-¿ves? –Dándole unos toques al cristal con los nudillos.- Eso evita que el agua se escape.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron dentro del lugar Scorpius corrió de un lado para otro, de la mano de Albus, quien había recibido de muy buena manera al pequeño rubio. Cuando les toco atravesar el túnel de cristal desde donde se podían ver unos cuantos tiburones y manta rayas, Harry noto que los niños apretaban fuertemente sus manos y caminaron delante de sus padres, sin acercarse mucho al cristal.

Salieron a la parte trasera del acuario, donde había algunas tiendas de recuerdos, una tienda de comida y una enorme área verde, para disfrutar la vista del mar. Harry se excuso para ir al baño y volvió con una manta y una cesta de picnic. Extendieron la manta de cuadros rojos y verdes.

-¿Papi podemos jugar a las escondidas? -pregunto un inquieto Albus.

- Primero vamos a comer, espero que aun te guste el sándwich de atún Draco. – abriendo la cesta y sacando varias bolsitas con sándwiches, y un termo con jugo de cerezas.

Draco se sorprendió un poco al ver que Harry se acordara de eso, no se lo esperaba, y tampoco el hecho de estar riendo como en los viejos tiempos con Potter. Ahí había algo mal, hacía mucho tiempo se había jurado que lo olvidaría, y que seguiría adelante, pero le era imposible vivir sin ver al estúpido niño que vivió y venció.

-¿Ya podemos ir a jugar papi? Digo, Harry. – decía un sonrojado Scorpius. Que tan pronto como le dieron el sí, salió corriendo tras Albus.

-¿papi? – preguntaba el rubio con la ceja alzada.

- No me preguntes, yo de eso no sé nada…

- ¿Potter que hacemos aquí?

- ¿Teniendo un paseo con nuestros hijos?

- No te hagas el imbécil Potter, sabes a lo que me refiero, no sé ni siquiera que haces en Londres, deberías estar en Italia, con un millón de hijos, siendo el esposo perfecto ¿no era eso lo que se esperaba de ti?

-Tú tampoco has seguido las reglas, se supone que un Malfoy no se divorcia…

- No cuando tu pareja te es fiel, además nunca soporte a Astoria…ella solo quería el dinero, cuando encontró a alguien con más dinero, me dejó y se fue.

- ¿Y el perfecto "todo lo puedo" Malfoy ¿no ha encontrado pareja?

- No seas estúpido Potter, no necesito una pareja, no quiero a alguien que solo este detrás de mi dinero y desprecie a mi hijo. Oh nos quiere a los dos, o no hay trato.

- Estoy seguro que hay personas que los querrían muchísimo a los dos…

- ¿Cómo quien? ¿Tu?, lo nuestro paso hace mucho Potter, fue algo de adolescente, estoy seguro que no podrías aguantarme ahora, saldrías corriendo. – termino riendo.

- No lo creo, ese Draco del que me enamore aun existe, y ahora está el agregado de que tienes un hermoso hijo al que adoro.

- Por Merlín, Potter, escúchate, esas no son las palabras que debería decir un hombre casado.

- Me voy a divorciar...

Draco se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, ¿divorciarse? ¿Por qué?


End file.
